


vive ahora o muere para siempre

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: e-cards [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El arrepentimiento es para los que tienen tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vive ahora o muere para siempre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



  
  
“Qué haces aquí”, te pregunta, pero sonríe, se quita la máscara y te agarra de la cintura.   
  
La puerta se cierra a tu espalda con un golpe que resuena en el pasillo, pero es de día, no hay nadie en toda la base, estáis solos, solos, solos, y le has echado de menos.  
Dice, “Natalia, esto es peligroso”, y tú le besas, en la mejilla, porque puedes y porque te divierte el juego, y le sonríes, te apoyas en él e inclinas la cabeza. Tu pelo se desliza, como una cascada, y el hunde la mano que no es de metal entre los mechones.  
El tirón te corta la respiración.  
  
Te palpita el corazón en la garganta. Cuando te pones de puntillas, él inclina la cabeza, como un árbol contra el viento. Tu aliento contra la piel sin afeitar de su mandíbula le pone la piel de gallina, y al sonreír, sientes su mueca contra tu mejilla.  
  
“Creo que lo saben”, le dices, y los dedos de metal se clavan en tu espalda. Te sorprende comprender que tiene miedo. Está asustado, más que tú, que te sabes imprescindible e invencible. Intenta separarte pero tú le agarras del hombro, “Ya está hecho”.  
  
Es en momentos como éste cuando echas de menos un nombre con el que poder bautizarle.  
Te arranca de su lado, o lo intenta. Tú te dejas separar. Le miras. Él hunde el rostro en las manos, la de carne y hueso y la de metal, e inspira hondo. Dos, tres veces.  
  
“Ya está hecho”, repites. Quieres tocarle, y lo haces, la palma de tu mano alrededor de su muñeca, la de acero, que brilla, fría al tacto. Tiras, y él te sigue.   
  
Te sigue a la cama, y cuando te arrancan de la habitación, horas más tarde, te sigue con la mirada, miedo en sus ojos castaños.  
  
Y cuando te borran todo lo demás, es de lo último en desaparecer.  
  


* * *

  
  
James es algo que te pasa. Aparece en tu vida, una, dos veces, y te arrastra. Es la piedra que eliges para estrellarte una y otra vez, un hombre bueno que ha hecho cosas terribles, o al revés, nunca conseguís poneros de acuerdo.  
  
Hace décadas tomaste la decisión: cada instante que pasas en el mundo podría ser el último. Es tu responsabilidad exprimirlos al máximo.  
  
El arrepentimiento es para los que tienen tiempo.


End file.
